Pokemon LeafSapphire Journeys: Episode 1
by Shizuka Kiyoko
Summary: Edited prologue! It was just an ordinary summer day for Shannon, who's a Pokemon fan at the age of thirteen. However, after playing a Pokemon game, she's transported to the Pokemon world! How will she get home? Does she even want to go home?


Disclaimer: I do not own "Pokemon", or any other anime/manga titles, or any game platforms (X-Box, PS2, etc.), or any video game titles, or any food, or magazines, or anything that is mentioned in this fanfic that wouldn't be mine... However, I do own all of the original chartacters.

Oh, and if you read about an original character with your looks, name, etc. it's only a coincidence. All of the original characters were made by my imagination.

Pokemon: Leaf-Sapphire Journeys

Episode 1: The Unearthly Girl From Another Land

Prologue

Out in an eerie, dark cave, two Pokemon were battling. An Alakazam easily dodged one of Hariyama's Astonish attacks. The Hariyama used a Belly Drum move to power up its attacks.

"Alakazam, use Psybeam!" a ten year-old girl in a red outfit commanded.

The Alakazam crossed the spoons it always held. A purple, pink, and bluish beam emitted from the spoons. It was a direct attack on the wild Hariyama.

It was super effective! The wild Hariyama fainted! Alakazam gained 1051 experience points. Alakazam grew to level 62!

"Yes! Finally!" a young girl thought excitedly as she held her light blue Game Boy SP in her bedroom.

With a few push of the buttons she saved her game. She then smiled, satisfied.

The girl had long, wavy brunette hair in a high ponytail and red eyes. She was in her red and blue pyjamas. The shirt had short sleeves, and the pants were long. She looked as though she was seventeen, but was actually thirteen. Most people pointed that out, but the girl didn't mind... The compliments made her feel more mature.

As she layed on her bed, she thought for a moment. The girl thought of the things that wouldn't be fun... School... Homework... The boys... Her friends... The teachers...

It was the middle of summer vacation. A time of enjoyment and alone time at home. It was where she could 'get away from it all'. School... Friends... Foes... The discrimination... and the pain of it all... It was like that every day at school, she was always reminded that she was an outcast... mainly because she liked video games, anime, manga... and the show "Pokemon". To another person's point of view, just liking "Pokemon" couldn't make your life a living heck, but this person would be wrong...

_ "Shannon, you should really stop loving that anime crap," _a girl's voice echoed in her head,_"You are a disgrace to all women."_

_ "Pokeeman sucks!" _A boy's voice asked in a cross tone,_"Why do you like it so much!"_

_ "Oh my gawd!" _another girl's voice sighed,_"Po-gay-mon sucks! Stop watching it!"_

It was always this and that about "Pokemon". It sucked. It wasn't cool. Why was she born into a world like this? What kind of purpose did she, a "Pokemon" fan, have on this pitiful planet? Was it to suffer from the others that thought of her as an outcast?

She tried hard to talk about things that interested her peers like Johnny Depp... Ugh! Every time she started a conversation,"What do you want to talk about?", she would always get the same answer,"Oh hey! I know! Let's talk about Pokeeman! NOT!". These were some of the reasons that she felt like an outcast. Another one would be that the girl was such a perfectionist, and that she was the slowest in the whole school probably. It disgusted her of how hard she tries her best, but no one would appreciate it... not even the teachers...

_ "God doesn't let us suffer for nothing."_ she once heard.

She knew it was true. But, she wanted to find out what her purpose was _now. _She felt like dying in an accidental way. Besides, her suffering would end if she died. But, what would await in Heaven? Perhaps all of the things the people in Heaven could do was pray, and not play. She cringed at the thought of no more reading or writing stories, or daydreaming... She wished that she would find out the answers to her questions soon...

She looked at the alarm clock on the desk beside her bed. Ten o'clock pm... The girl didn't feel like doing anything, so she slept in her bed... to dream about stuff that would never happen in her life. Having a boyfriend, having wonderful friends who liked the same thing she liked, having the perfect life... she believed that she would never attain these things she desired in life.

About an hour later, she suddenly felt something pull on her. This made her awake with a screech. It wasn't a physical being, but it was more like... a really strong magnet. Around the bedroom, she saw a cerulean blue light. She turned her head and saw a black hole. It was sucking her in!

"Wh-what the heck!" was all she could utter.

After she went through the black hole, all she could see was darkness...


End file.
